A Great Day in the Realms
by HeathyHeather
Summary: Now I took this story from the boards on , but i got permission, and it was a group projedt, it is hilarious so please read it! thanks, HeathyHeather.
1. Chapter 1

The Shebams Add On Story(hence the ...'s)

Once there was a imdb board where the SHEBAMS went and talked. They talked of kartik and simon and debated things like Casting ideas, meanings of quotes and whether or not trees blow up. But they also had a secret...there secret was that they sinned? Do you know what that sin was? It was the sinnation of nubs. The nubs are the very ESSENCE of LIFE! And they used the nubs to...molest Kartik's branches. And with this molestation, the Kartik tree became happy and waited every night for Gerard aka God to bless the SHEBAMS with banana nubs so they could smoke them and dance around Kartik in an Indian style. They chanted...I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. In the corner Ash and Grace would hide in the corner making out, pretending to quarrel about wether Kartik wore boxers or breifs. Meanwhile, Everyone else has an awesome time, high on the beautiful leaves of there beloved Kartik. The invisible rapist of Londens is having his shot with Kartik tree, and He say "NO! I dont roll that way dude," but no one cares because Heather...and Londen are singing dancing queen, while...Belle starts to do the macarena and eating a Kartik branch... and then there came two nell hawkins clones becca and steph who turned the party into a fantabulous SHABAMtastic party while steph stole a yard of beccas pants then catapulted her out the window so becca could grow red bull wings and feed her D.O.G... with NIm's arm. Then the All might Penguin, Kirsten, Came and freed the beautiful Kartik, and the whole gang,excluding ash and grace who were too busy cuddling in the corner, went to the Cave of sighs to see who was Kartiks true love, and of course, Heather was his one true love and they went off to dream about grace swaying with kartiks emerald leaves because he was... doped up and amazingly hott! This dream led into some explict details and then they woke to see a bunch of angry faces and Londen tapping her foot and Grace grabs them by the ears and... then the nell clones made a reappearance and punched everyone in the ovaries with a ninja shriek then ran to hijack the twilight boards where... all the SHEBAMs viciously attacked edward and made jacob fall on a stick beacuse...  
They were gay for one another anyway! After they beat all the characters from twilight to death, they went to Harry Poter and... stole his glasses so he can't see, and switched out Becca's regular Cheetos for Flamin Hot ones and Stephie 'forgets' to send water via psychic vibe so her mouth is aflame and... she beats him over the head with his nimbus 2000 which is on fire from her breathing on it and goes hunting for her clones ice water when she runs into killer bambi and...Becca and Stephie go on Wilderness Adventure and come across the Vengeful Easter Panda and fight an epic battle with him, but the Panda is too tough to be beat so they call it a tie and then some random hick from across the street starts blasting Breathe Me by Sia and then all the trees start running around wildly and then... becca and steph put on ninja clothes and found the child that would save the world only it was the spawn of zac effron and miley cyrus with a peanut for a brain Ashley came in and saved the child of stupidity, by eating the peanut and running away, in the meantime... becca was diligently blogging the whole situation when she got attacked by two twilight lovers who turned out to be ash and graces evil twins...crages & sha. crages & sha attacked becca with their breaking dawn books, and threw midnight sun crumpled paper balls at her, then, suddenly, dom jumped from the katik-tree (which she was sitting in) and... landed on top of bry, bry started cursing and yelling because dom broke her fingers, meaning she couldn't talk to her shebams, so super Alexis and her love the Energizer bunny come and save bry by magically healing bry's fingers with the bunny's drum, then... becca and steph came out of the daze of the twilighters realizing that they lead you astray with false promises and ran to ninja kick the giant purple people eater who was terrorizing ash by eating all the purple tootsie pops. Then a tree pirate came and took Kartik's magical hat so all the SHEBAMS came and Ninja kicked th epirate and Grace took out her jedi stick and stuck it where the pirate's sun don't shine. Meanwhile, Ash had come to save grace with her ninja skills and ran to save the shebams who had gotten themselves stuck in France. So Kirsten suggested they go to the Moulin Rouge, where she started flirting with Christian, but Gracey got jealous and... Started doing the can-can with Londen, but then the clones becca and steph abducted grace and took her to their secret mansion of doom and put her in locked tower up high in the big mansion of doom which was guarded by and evil fire breathing dragon of doom only to be rescued by her true lover, the Phantom! He began singing and the stones of the mansion started to... crumble, and trying to eat the shebams, so they ran, but sadly steph was eaten. They all felt bad about steph so they went to the realms to search for her and they found her part of the Gorgon's ship. The SHEBAMS decided to...see if they could pull steph off the ship, but she was stuck. So they all got on the Gorgon and rode to...the Tree of All Souls which contained a spell to free Steph. So, they freed her. Suddenly a, million Twilight fans started to attack. Kirsten yelled "THIS IS 1895!", which turned out to be a spell and everyone became... little small cute puppy dogs, with a vicious bite. but they contained these dogs in a board called the twilight board, and sometimes they would mess with the puppies by... saying that Edward was better than Kartik. This made the SHEBAM puppies so angry that they were eventually freed from the spell. Their first order of business after being freed was to...get revenge and then find there kartik and tell them there story and then call him Papa Kartik, and then he would become there pimp and...soon he would be a Grandpapa Kartik so he is very old but Miss McCleethy becomes a mad scientist and has an aging potion... that would turn all the shebams into infants, but before the shebams could take it...they were turned into rock and roll stars and a epic battle of the bands ensued. The Phantom, Christian, and Kartik were the lead singers. The SHEBAMS started to play... the best song the world ever heard.

The WHOLE WORLD LOVED IT. So now they could take the potion but they had to, do the one thing they always wanted to do before they drank it so they each...  
Loved up Kartik and Gorgon un til the fell in to a coma of ... awesomeness and cant wake up unless...all of the SHEBAMS give Kartik a kiss of true love and the Gorgon an epic enchanted sword. So, the SHEBAMS started fighting over who would kiss Kartik first, when.. Dom jumped from the tree again and landed on kartik, so He turned to get her off of him, and she kissed him, and Kartik reached for Heather who was knocked with Kirsten's penguin powers. Kirsten snogged Kartik and... died, luckily a nymph showed up and gave her the gift of life, but for a price... She had togive her all of her skin there for she would walk around just muscle and bones, no skin. It was a hard choice, but she chose to stay live with out skin, but because she had no skin, she got sick and Christian said that he would give his skin for hers. Kirsten did not want him to make that sacrifice for her. So... Chirstian held Kirsten in his arms and cried in such a fashiion everyone was like SHUT UP ALREADY, it sounds so fake, even though it was real, it was intolerable. So christian went on to write a story. A Story about... cheese.


	2. Chapter 2

The WHOLE WORLD LOVED IT

The WHOLE WORLD LOVED IT. So now they could take the potion but they had to, do the one thing they always wanted to do before they drank it so they each...  
Loved up Kartik and Gorgon un til the fell in to a coma of ... awesomeness and cant wake up unless...all of the SHEBAMS give Kartik a kiss of true love and the Gorgon an epic enchanted sword. So, the SHEBAMS started fighting over who would kiss Kartik first, when.. Dom jumped from the tree again and landed on kartik, so He turned to get her off of him, and she kissed him, and Kartik reached for Heather who was knocked with Kirsten's penguin powers. Kirsten snogged Kartik and... died, luckily a nymph showed up and gave her the gift of life, but for a price... She had togive her all of her skin there for she would walk around just muscle and bones, no skin. It was a hard choice, but she chose to stay live with out skin, but because she had no skin, she got sick and Christian said that he would give his skin for hers. Kirsten did not want him to make that sacrifice for her. So... Chirstian held Kirsten in his arms and cried in such a fashion everyone was like SHUT UP ALREADY, it sounds so fake, even though it was real, it was intolerable. So christian went on to write a story. A Story about... cheese. Then, a magical cheese was discovered that could save Kirsten. But, to get the cheese, the SHEBAMS had to... make out with edward, but before they could...a bright swirly light appeared and everyone (including the guys) ended up on The Black Pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow came up on deck and... asked who wants to go hunting for treasure, but to do that all the shebams had to kiss Orlando Bloom, so they got in line with Nikki first and they all kissed him and then...they made out with Edward and the Black Pearl finally set sail for the treasure. It was a long journey, during which the SHEBAMS beat up Elizabeth Swann because she was talking like a shrew and Nim fell off the...chair at dinner because Catface suddenly came floating up from the sea. After some time, they came to an island and tied Edward up on it, deciding to take Jasper instead. Then they finally came to the Isla de Muerta where they met Barbossa who was wearing a great big feathered purple boa that had silver ribbons tied on it. He guarded the treasure anad the mgical Gouda cheese that could save Kirsten, But, they had to fight him. So... They beat the heck out of th estupid pirate, and Killed him once and for all, along with Orlando and Miss.Swan. all that was left were to Shebams and the magical Johnny Depp. He made everyone fall under his spell except the gloriously hideous Heather. Heather kissed him anyway and went on her merry way while everyone else was stuck under the spell. Heather found the cheese and Saved Kirsten who found Ash and Grace still in the corner, but Johnny had followed Heather, so he could punch her on the all mighty face, in which he did and with that, everone but the sleeping Kartik and the now beautiful Heather were under his spell, and Heather came and woke the beautiful Prince of the realms with a sweet kiss upon th elips. Their lips interlocked and He hfound he had waited for her all his life. Together they walked off into the distance, leaving all the BEAUTIFUL, LOVELY, AWESOME SHEBAMS to swoon over their Johnny Depp(their one true love) and every one lived happily ever after, with Kartik and Heather riding off in a beautiful white stallion, and a Sunset of verious beautiful colors spread across the vast sky!

THE END!


End file.
